


Rio

by DesertVixen



Category: Jem and the Holograms
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimber's musings on Jem's lovelife</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rio

**Author's Note:**

> It's seven words over the hundred-limit, but I needed all of them!

Sometimes, I wonder if she will ever tell him.

Sometimes, I wonder how he can’t know. How he can watch them both, listen to them both, kiss them both, and not realize Jerrica is Jem.

The hologram changes the color of her eyes, makes them a dramatic purple instead of the blue we both inherited, but it doesn’t change what’s in those eyes. When she sings and he’s in the audience, instead of backstage? It’s like she sings just to him, all these love songs that I’ve written.

It’s right in front of him.

No matter which face she shows to the world, my sister loves him.


End file.
